


A Reason to Live

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Depression, Despair, Emptiness, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Poetry, Rick's POV, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: A poem.  Rick ponders death.





	A Reason to Live

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you hoping this was going to be an update to my long fic- sorry! That next chap will be up on Monday!
> 
> Sometimes I feel the urge to write a poem when I'm battling my depression demons so I thought I'd share. I know poetry isn't for everyone. This was more therapy for me but thought I'd share anyway.

So many times I walk this road   
Stumble over pebbles and dirt   
People follow, though I’m feeling alone   
No matter how few cuts, I’m always hurt

It’s not bandaid pain that takes me  
It’s not blood, not hunger or thirst  
To finally give up would set me free   
To die is hard, yes. But to live is worse 

We keep on walking towards our end   
Our future and fates, signed and sealed   
But with a nudge and a nod from my friend   
I can breathe again, my lost hope is healed 

I’m not alone, he’s by my side   
He knows my fear, my pain and sins   
He reminds me what I lose if I die   
It’s in his eyes- Love. And with that life wins

So every time I want to die   
And I look to life and death to choose   
I see his trusting gaze and soft blue eyes  
And I know I have something I cannot lose

So I walk again and I’ll fall  
But small stumbles are not the end  
There’s still a reason to live after all  
I still have my breath and I still have my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually read this, I hope you liked it a little. LOL


End file.
